cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebiepedia: Pitching to CBeebies (Cymraeg)
Mae'r safonau a'r canllawiau canlynol yn berthnasol i raglenni a chynnwys digidol sydd wedi'u cynllunio'n benodol ar gyfer plant dan wyth oed a'u rhieni a'u gofalwyr. Mae'r canlynol yn ganllawiau ar gyfer cynhyrchwyr a baratowyd gan gynyrchiadau mewnol Rhaglennu Plant yn y BBC. Rhaid i gynhyrchwyr gadw at y canllawiau hyn, yn ogystal â'r prosesau a'r gweithdrefnau a osodir isod ar gyfer adolygiadau creadigol, safonau, mewnbwn a chymeradwyaeth ar wahanol gamau. Cofiwch fod y canlynol yn crynhoi'r meysydd pryder mwyaf cyffredin ac NI ddylid eu hystyried i gyd yn cynnwys canllawiau Safonau ac Arferion. Mae'r canllawiau hyn yn cael eu darparu i chi at eich defnydd chi yn unig wrth wneud gwaith ar ran y BBC, ac NI chaniateir eu defnyddio at unrhyw bwrpas arall, na'u dosbarthu i unrhyw un heblaw'r unigolion hynny a gyflogir gan y Cynhyrchydd sy'n gyfrifol am greu rhaglenni'r BBC. , yn unol ag unrhyw ddisgwyliadau cyfrinachedd a phob disgwyliad sy'n ymwneud â deunyddiau a gyflenwir gan y BBC i'r Cynhyrchydd. Yn ôl y System Sgorio Canllawiau i Rieni, mae'r sioeau hyn yn cael eu graddio ar y teledu-Y. Mae'r sioeau hefyd wedi'u dynodi'n Rhyngweithiol. Mae'r rhaglen hon wedi'i chynllunio i fod yn briodol ar gyfer rhai bach. Boed yn animeiddiedig neu'n fyw-weithredol, mae'r themâu a'r elfennau yn y rhaglen hon wedi'u cynllunio'n benodol ar gyfer cynulleidfa cyn-ysgol. NID disgwylir i'r rhaglen hon ddychryn plant iau. Er nid yw CBeebies yn defnyddio system ardrethu ar-lein, dylai holl gynnwys Rhyngrwyd CBeebies fod yn briodol i bob plentyn. Mae'r holl themâu a darnau cynnwys wedi'u cynllunio ar gyfer cynulleidfa rhwng 2-12 oed, ac mae pob gwefan wedi'i chynllunio i fod yn fordwyol yn ôl yr oedran targed ar gyfer y rhaglen a'r wefan honno. Educational Guidelines Yn ogystal â gwerthoedd cynhyrchu ac adloniant uchel, mae cynnwys plant y BBC yn cael ei wahaniaethu gan ei werth addysgol cadarn. Ar draws ein hamserlen, mae'r BBC yn ceisio darparu cynnwys deniadol a phriodol i'n gwylwyr newydd-anedig ac 8 oed sy'n ymdrin â phob agwedd ar ddatblygiad plant a dysgu cynnar. Rydym yn adolygu ein trefn bresennol fel mater o drefn i sicrhau bod ein hamserlen yn cynnig sylw priodol i oedran datblygiad cymdeithasol, emosiynol, gwybyddol, corfforol ac iaith a ffocws digonol ar brif feysydd cwricwlwm gan gynnwys: llythrennedd ac iaith, mathemateg, gwyddoniaeth, daearyddiaeth a chelf. #Rhaid i bob rhaglen a dderbynnir ar gyfer amserlen ein plant fod â nodau addysgol penodol sy'n briodol i'w hoedran ac sydd wedi'u hymgorffori'n glir yng nghynlluniau stori'r rhaglen, datblygu cymeriad, cynnwys Gwefan a deunyddiau allgymorth. Dylai nodau addysgol ddeillio o brif bwynt y rhaglen ac NI ddylent deimlo eu bod yn cael eu "gorfodi" ”. Yn ogystal, dylai fod cysondeb ymhlith y nodau dysgu ar gyfer pob cydran o gyfanswm pecyn rhaglen. Gall nodau addysgol gwmpasu datblygiad gwybyddol neu affeithiol a / neu faes cwricwlwm penodol. # Dylai pob rhaglen ddefnyddio datblygiad datblygiad plant ac ymchwil ddysgu gynnar ac arferion gorau wrth ddewis nodau addysgol sy'n briodol ar gyfer ystod oedran y gwyliwr arfaethedig. Mae'r BBC wedi mabwysiadu “Fframwaith Datblygiad a Dysgu Plant” a ddefnyddir i asesu priodoldeb datblygiadol rhaglennu, Rhyngrwyd ac gynnwys allgymorth addysgol ar gyfer plant 0-8 oed. bbc.co.uk/childdevelopment/ # Mae'n ofynnol i bob Rhaglen gynnwys ymgynghorwyr a chynghorwyr addysg plentyndod cynnar fel aelodau parhaus o'r “tîm” cynhyrchu i sicrhau bod y rhaglen a'r Wefan wedi'u cynllunio i gyflawni'r nodau addysgol ac adloniant a fwriadwyd. # Anogir pob cynhyrchydd i gynnal gwerthusiadau crynodol ffurfiannol a chyfnodol parhaus o'r Rhaglenni a'r Gwefannau i benderfynu a yw nodau addysgol ac adloniant yn cael eu cyflawni. Dylai'r gwerthusiadau hyn o leiaf gynnwys profion grŵp ffocws gyda phlant o'r ystod oedran a fwriadwyd. Anogir rhaglenni sydd â chwricwlwm gwreiddio penodol hefyd i gasglu data ar effaith y rhaglen ar ddysgu plant. # Mae'n ofynnol bod gan bob Rhaglen Wefan neu dudalen gymeriad ar bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/ gyda chynnwys sy'n ymestyn gwerth addysgol ac adloniant y rhaglen. Fel y nodwyd uchod, dylai'r cynnwys Rhyngrwyd a llywio fod yn gyson â chynnwys y rhaglen yn yr ystod oedran targed a nodau addysgol. # Anogir pob Rhaglen a safle i ddarparu deunyddiau allgymorth addysgol cysylltiedig y gellir eu defnyddio'n uniongyrchol gan blant a / neu rieni ac athrawon sy'n gweithio gyda phlant gartref ac yn yr ysgol. Fel y nodwyd uchod, dylai deunyddiau allgymorth fod yn gyson â chynnwys y rhaglen yn yr ystod oedran a nodau targed. Yn ogystal, dylai'r deunyddiau allgymorth roi negeseuon addysgol i ddefnyddwyr ac, yn ddelfrydol, cyfleoedd ar gyfer gweithgareddau dysgu ymarferol yn hytrach na hyrwyddo'r rhaglen yn unig. # Disgwylir i Raglenni a Gwefannau sy'n derbyn cyllid Caru i Ddysgu i gefnogi cynhyrchu gynnig y lefel uchaf o gynnwys addysgol mewn modd sydd hefyd yn sicrhau ymgysylltiad y gynulleidfa darged. * Rhaid i'r cynnwys ar gyfer yr holl gynnwys a ariennir gan Love To Learn fod yn seiliedig ar ymchwil addysgol gadarn, o ran datblygu cysyniadau ac effeithiolrwydd profedig y rhaglen wrth effeithio ar sgiliau dysgu'r gwylwyr. * Mae'n ofynnol i'r cynhyrchydd gynnal gwerthusiad o effaith y rhaglen a chynnwys digidol ar sut mae plant ifanc yn dysgu. * Rhaid i'r cynnwys fodloni safonau dysgu priodol ar gyfer oedran neu radd ar gyfer y nodau addysgol penodol a'r maes / meysydd ffocws cwricwlwm; * Rhaid i'r criw gynnwys arbenigwyr dysgu cynnar sydd wedi cyrraedd amlygrwydd cenedlaethol ym maes astudio ac ymarfer dysgu cynnar; a * Rhaid i ddeunyddiau allgymorth addysgol a grëir ar gyfer pob eiddo fod o'r ansawdd uchaf, wedi'u cynllunio i'w defnyddio gartref ac ysgol fel estyniadau o gwricwlwm y rhaglen. Rhaid i ddeunyddiau ar gyfer plant ddod gyda chanllawiau athrawon a rhieni i ddefnydd priodol o'r rhaglen ac estyniadau allgymorth. Entertainment Standard Guidelines Mae'r BBC yn falch iawn o greu cynnwys sy'n addysgu ac yn difyrru plant mor ifanc ag 8. I gydnabod poblogrwydd ein rhaglenni gyda phlant, ac oherwydd ein hymrwymiad i les plant, rydym yn ymdrechu i fod yn gyfrifol yn gymdeithasol yn y rhaglenni a'r safleoedd rydym yn creu. Mae'r BBC yn cymryd gofal i beidio â dychryn ei wylwyr nac i beri pryder trwy greu rhaglenni sy'n cynnwys darluniau realistig o ymddygiad gwrthgymdeithasol neu ddryslyd yn foesegol. Mae'r safonau canlynol yn berthnasol: * Rydym yn osgoi llinellau stori cymedrol a allai fygwth synhwyrau lles plant. Er enghraifft, NI chaniateir rhaglenni am herwgipio, rhaglenni sy'n defnyddio sefyllfaoedd y byd go iawn sy'n peryglu cymeriadau, neu'n rhoi'r cymeriadau mewn amgylcheddau tywyll sy'n awgrymu triniaeth sadistaidd neu masochistaidd i bobl neu anifeiliaid. * NI chaniateir trais corfforol a seicolegol rhad yng nghynnwys plant. * Osgoi cyflwyno ymddygiad a allai fod yn addysgiadol o ymddygiadau peryglus neu anghyfreithlon y gallai plentyn eu copïo'n hawdd. Er enghraifft: #NI ddylid dangos cymeriadau llyncu pils neu gapsiwlau. #NI ddangosir cymeriadau plant gan ddefnyddio eitemau peryglus yn y cartref fel raseli, cyllyll cegin, neu fatsis. Os dangosir cymeriadau oedolion yn defnyddio offer o'r fath, dylent wneud hynny mewn modd sy'n adlewyrchu canllawiau diogelwch cywir ar gyfer yr eitemau dan sylw. #NI ddangosir cymeriadau yn gwneud gweithgareddau peryglus, hawdd eu dynwared, megis taro ei gilydd, gosod bagiau a gwrthrychau tramor eraill dros bennau neu geg, neu daflu cyllyll at ei gilydd. *Rydym yn sensitif ac yn feddylgar pan fydd straeon yn cynnwys hil, lliw, ethnigrwydd, anableddau meddyliol a chorfforol, oedran, cyfeiriadedd rhywiol, dosbarth cymdeithasol, crefydd a / neu ryw wrth raglennu plant. Ni fydd unrhyw friwiau hiliol a / neu ryw, stereoteipiau sarhaus neu ymarweddiadol, na deialog sy'n difetha, difrïo, neu ddifenwi unigolyn neu grŵp. *Rydym yn osgoi cyfareddu ymddygiadau gwrthgymdeithasol fel trais corfforol neu alw enwau, ac yn ei gwneud yn glir bod gan ymddygiadau o'r fath ganlyniadau negyddol ac yn arwain at ganlyniadau, gan gynnwys camau disgyblu a dial. Yn ogystal, NID yw'r gweithgareddau hyn yn cael eu portreadu mor fanwl fel eu bod yn gyfarwyddiadol nac yn gwahodd dynwared. *NI chaniateir defnyddio, efelychu a / neu gymryd cyffuriau, alcohol neu ysmygu ymhlyg yn rhaglenni plant oni bai ei bod yn rhaglen a ddyluniwyd i atal cam-drin sylweddau. * NI chaniateir iaith amhriodol sy'n cynnwys unrhyw lefel o halogrwydd a di-chwaeth cysylltiedig yng nghynnwys plant ar yr awyr neu ar-lein. * NI chaniateir enwau a / neu symbolau crefyddol, a ddefnyddir mewn modd gwallgof neu amharchus. Mae “Duw,” “Iesu,” “Bwdha,” “Mohammed,” a “Fair Fair” yn enghreifftiau o enwau cysegredig NAD ydyn nhw i'w defnyddio fel esboniadau. * NI chaniateir defnyddio “bleeps” i awgrymu halogrwydd mewn rhaglenni plant, oni bai ei fod mewn rhaglen a ddyluniwyd i atal defnyddio halogrwydd. Yn ogystal, dylid osgoi ymadroddion cryno neu arweiniol sy'n awgrymu di-chwaeth fel “Beth yw'r ...” neu “Sanctaidd ...”. * Mae'r defnydd o anifeiliaid yn unol â safonau derbyniol triniaeth humanoid. Dylid defnyddio disgresiwn, blas, ac ataliaeth pryd bynnag y maent yn darlunio agweddau realistig cylchoedd bywyd anifeiliaid: canlyniadau ysglyfaethwr / ysglyfaeth, stelcio, ambush, lladd, cario, swyddogaethau corfforol (h.y. marcio tiriogaeth), genedigaeth, a dodwy wyau. * dylid osgoi nwyddau gros. NI chaniateir delweddaeth rhy gros, ac yn benodol, delweddau rhy gros NAD yw'n angenrheidiol i'r plot. * Ni chaiff golygfeydd neu drafodaethau cymeriad (dynol neu anifail) sy'n defnyddio'r toiled, naill ai mewn ystafell orffwys neu mewn lleoedd eraill, eu hannog, oni bai ei fod yn Almaenig i blot y stori neu'r gweithgaredd. Bydd unrhyw gyfeiriad at gymeriad sy'n defnyddio'r toiled yn cael ei drin yn sensitif. * Yn gyffredinol, dylai cynnwys a gynhyrchir gan wylwyr (er enghraifft, cyflwyniadau i Wefannau) ddilyn yr un canllawiau â'r rhai a restrir uchod. Dylid trafod unrhyw eithriadau gyda staff golygyddol y BBC. Development and Pitching Mae'r BBC wedi ymrwymo i adolygu pob cynnig a gyflwynir i'w ystyried ac rydym am wneud y broses hon mor syml â phosibl. Sylwch fod y BBC yn sefydliad aelodaeth sy'n darparu gwasanaethau rhaglennu, dosbarthu a thechnegol cenedlaethol i'n haelod-orsafoedd. Nid ydym yn cynhyrchu'r rhaglenni a welwch ar ein awyr. Dim ond gyda chynhyrchwyr profiadol y gallwn reoli pob agwedd ar ddatblygiad a chynhyrchiad prosiect y gallwn weithio. Mae'n bwysig nodi hefyd bod amserlen CBeebies yn benderfynol flwyddyn i ddwy flynedd ymlaen llaw, felly cadwch hyn mewn cof wrth gyflwyno rhaglenni sy'n amserol eu natur. Submitting a Proposal #Ar ôl adolygu canllawiau cynnig yn ofalus, paratowch ddeunyddiau cyflwyno i'w postio #Rhaid bod pedwarm rhyddhau cynnig wedi'i lofnodi a thaflen grynodeb gwybodaeth yn cyd-fynd â'ch deunyddiau cynnig. Ni all y BBC adolygu cynnig nes bod y pedwarms hyn ar ffeil. CBeebiepedia: Cyflwyno i CBeebies Os ydych chi'n cyflwyno sawl cynnig, cofiwch gynnwys un ddalen rhyddhau a chrynodeb ar gyfer pob prosiect. # Postiwch, e-bostiwch neu ffacsiwch eich cyflwyniad at: Blwch Post 1234, Llundain, W12 6WX. # Mae cynigion a thapiau yn cael adolygiad cychwynnol gan staff Rhaglennu CBeebies. Mae'r broses hon yn cymryd 4-6 wythnos. Mae'n ddrwg gennym na allwn gynnig adborth manwl ar bob prosiect a dderbynnir. Nid yw'n ofynnol i CBS ddychwelyd cyflwyniadau cynnig ac nid yw'r BBC yn gyfrifol am ddeunyddiau a gollwyd neu a ddifrodwyd. Cadwch gopïau o'r holl eitemau a gyflwynwyd gan y byddant yn cael eu hailgylchu neu eu taflu ar ôl cwblhau'r adolygiad GUIDELINES: Disgwylir yr elfennau canlynol: Cynnig y Prosiect: *Crynodeb - amlinellwch yn fyr bwnc a stori'r rhaglen neu'r cyd-destun mwy yr esblygodd y stori ohono. *Triniaeth (Angenrheidiol) - cyfleu'n glir sut y bydd y rhaglen deledu yn datblygu o'r dechrau i'r diwedd. Cynhwyswch fanylion am gymeriadau, strwythur stori, thema, arddull, fformat, llais a safbwynt • Disgrifiadau Episodig *Amserlen y prosiect - darparu amserlen o bob cam cynhyrchu. *Elfennau rhyngweithiol - eglurwch sut rydych chi'n bwriadu gwella'ch prosiect trwy Wefan gydymaith, band eang, neu gymwysiadau eraill. Trafodwch elfennau penodol o'r wefan arfaethedig a darparu gwybodaeth am y tîm cynhyrchu'r we a'r gyllideb. Am ganllawiau, gweler Llawlyfr Cynhyrchu Gwe BBC ’: http://projects.BBC.co.uk/confluence/display/PX/Production+Requirements. *Cyllideb - cynnwys rhestr wedi'i heitemeiddio o gostau prosiect ac unrhyw arian a chefnogaeth mewn nwyddau a godwyd hyd yma. *Personél Allweddol - darparu bywgraffiadau manwl neu ailddechrau gwybodaeth staff allweddol y prosiect (h.y., cynhyrchydd, cyfarwyddwr, ysgrifenwyr, dylunwyr, ac ati) yn ogystal ag arbenigwyr, ymgynghorwyr a thalent. *Cynllun Busnes - esboniwch statws cyfredol y prosiect; trafod eich cynlluniau ar gyfer ei gwblhau; nodi adnoddau cyllido posibl; a nodi'r dull sy'n cael ei ddefnyddio i sicrhau cyllid. Category:Dubs